callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) level, see Exodus (DS). Exodus is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Pvt. James Ramirez, and must folow Foley and the team to mop up any enemy resistance with the help of a Stryker, "Honey Badger", take out anti- aircraft batteries with the help of "Honey Badger", and get intel from a HVI and evacuate him on 4677 Brookmere Rd. Walkthrough You play as Private James Ramirez, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so US forces can evacuate civilians. You engage Russian troops through a suburb with the help of a Stryker ICV, callsign "Honey Badger." The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until you reach an enemy-held tollhouse guarded by a sentry gun. Use the Stryker as much as possible, and defend it from any enemies with RPGs that you find. Once you've cleared the tollbooth, you will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. Use them to avoid enemies in the streets, using the Stryker to suppress the enemy while you clear them out. Eventually, Ramirez's team reaches a golf course where they destroy the anti-aircraft batteries with artillery strikes. With the first objective complete, the Rangers press on to their second objective: secure and evacuate a High Value Individual (HVI). Ramirez's team move further into the suburb and reach a house where a C-130 Hercules has just crashed out front. The team moves into the house to secure the HVI from a panic room, but find him already dead. The team grabs a briefcase containing unknown documents and prepares to leave. As they leave Cpl. Dunn notices a unique Russian troop on the floor and discovers it is Viktor from Makarov's assault team. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight and an M9. File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight File:M92FS.png|M9 Enemy Intelligence Intel No. 18: (1/3 Intel) Inside "Garden Villas Apartment Homes" office, on top of the large center desk. Intel No. 19: (2/3 Intel) "Arcadia" waterfall entry area. The building will be on the right when coming from the apartments, and the laptop is sitting on a counter Intel No. 20: (3/3 Intel) Once the player has crossed the first covered bridge, the first second on the right, neighboring the gray mansion that the squad is to advance though will have the last intel. Head in and go upstairs. (The stairs are behind a wall in the living room, visible from the front doorway) It is sitting on a yellow couch. Tips *You can "laze" the enemy choppers (i.e., use the laser targeting sight on your rifle) and "Honey Badger" will target them and take them out in a few seconds. This is important on Veteran level because many enemies will come from the choppers. *After you clear out the first block of houses and are about to cross the bridge, wait for "Honey Badger" and follow behind it until you can regroup next to a wall with your squad. This will help a lot on Veteran. *Do not approach the anti-aircraft emplacements. Even if you kill the Russians manning the guns, a BMP will turn around and kill you. *Your squadmates will help you clear out the larger houses by drawing fire from the enemies. Wait for them to cover you before advancing indoors. * Watch out! Honey Badger can crush to death any unfortunate person who happens to get in its path. When you hear the gunner announce that they're moving, make sure you aren't in front of Honey Badger. * Don't bother using an RPG throughout the mission due to its special nature. All rockets, whether fired by friend or foe, will automatically maneuver towards "Honey Badger" and be shot down. Firing an RPG within close proximity of the vehicle can result in the player's death. However if you get an RPG after Honey Badger has stopped and go to the ammo drops you can destroy the big radar vehicles on both AA emplacements and the BMP on the accessible AA emplacement. Trivia See Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2